WIRN
WIRN is the ABC affiliate that serves Babson Park, Florida. It broadcasts on Channel 2. Syndicated programming on WIRN includes: The Dr. Oz Show, America's Court with Judge Ross, and Maury among others. Logos WIRN Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|WIRN Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 wirn2013.png|WIRN Logo (2013-2016) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *The Babson Park Report (1952-1961) *The 11:00 Report (1961-1967) *The NewsScene (1967-1972) *NewsScene 2 (1972-1981) *Channel 2 News (1981-1987) *TV-2 News (1987-1992) *News 2 (1992-1996; WIRN kept this newscast title when switching to ABC in 1995) *NewsCenter 2 (1996-present) Station Slogans *WIRN-TV, Your New NBC Station (1952-1965) *Broadcasting In Color (1965-1970) *Newswatching Out For You (1970-1975) *The News People! (1975-1983) *Channel 2, Proud as a Peacock! (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 2, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *We're Channel 2, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 2 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 2. Let's All Be There (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to Channel 2 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come on Home to Channel 2 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 2 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Channel 2 is Babson Park's Place to Be (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's A Whole New Channel 2 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Stars are Back on Channel 2 (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's Channel 2 (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to ABC in 1995) *Watched By More Babson Parkers, Channel 2, ABC (1995-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *We're the 11:00 News Team Leader (1983-1990) *Your 24-Hour News Source (1990-1996; WIRN kept this slogan when it became an ABC affiliate in 1995) *Stories that Matter To You (1996-2002) *Nobody Does It Like Channel 2 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *TV is Good on ABC 2 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *We Love TV on ABC 2 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Watching Out For You (2002-present) *ABC 2, Start Here (2007-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *The Only Place to Be, ABC 2 (2014-present; localized version of ABC ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Ryan Miller - News Director *Chloe Turner - anchor; weekday mornings "NewsCenter 2 Early Edition" and "NewsCenter 2 at Noon" *Tyler Sanders - anchor; weekday mornings "NewsCenter 2 Early Edition" *Amanda Underwood - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Mario Beard - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Nia Stark - anchor; weekend evenings NewsCenter 2 FirstAlert Meteorologists *Steve Frankel - meteorologist; weekday mornings "NewsCenter 2 Early Edition" and "NewsCenter 2 at Noon" *Allan Thompson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Wes Thurmond - meteorologist; weekend evenings NewsCenter 2 Sportsdesk Team *Andy Wallace - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Tierra Spencer - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Ashley Duval - general assignment reporter *Frank Zbornak - general assignment reporter *Colette Harris - general assignment reporter *Abby Sturd - general assignment reporter *Denise Arch - general assignment reporter *David Shaw - general assignment reporter *Holly Landes - general assignment reporter Category:Channel 2 Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Babson Park Category:Florida Category:Television channels and stations established in 1952 Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Nexstar Media Group